Friends for Life
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Lan falls in love with Chaud's little sister. Yet how did their story go before she left the world? Find out in CHaud's POV!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I hope you like this; it just popped into my head all of a sudden. Please no flames, it's all right just don't have them too bad please.**

**Friends for Life **

**Prologue**

I couldn't help but frown when I saw that fake smile on Hikari's face. _He looks fake now,_ I thought just as I had on the plane. _Maybe if he hadn't met her. Maybe then he would be happy-go-lucky as he used to be._

The brown haired fake happy-go-lucky boy was talking to his friends as if everything was great. "Did you meet any girls?" Asked the boy with his PET around his neck.

Suddenly, his eyes became sad and dull. "What's wrong Lan?" Asked the red haired girl. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but it was shoved off almost immediately.

"I'm going to go home. Mom is probably worried." Slowly he walked off, his head dropped, and his shoulders slumped.

She turned toward me. "What happened Chaud? What happened while you two were gone?" Her brown eyes were worried. "What happened to Lan?" She turned back around and watched as Lan walked off.

Slowly I shook my head. "I can't tell you Maylu. Lan wouldn't want me to." I walked in Hikari's direction, and slowly I followed him. _If I told you, you wouldn't understand, and you wouldn't like it. Sorry._

**Two weeks ago at the Graveyard in America**

We stood in front of her grave. The rain was coming down steadily, and Hikari was on his knees. I held the black umbrella over him as I shoved one of my hands into my pocket. In front of the stone grave were flowers and a picture of us three. She stood in between Hikari and myself smiling as usual. Her arms were draped around us and her brown hair was down for the first time in a lifetime. "It was the first and only picture of her that she didn't have her hair up and wasn't wearing black and white." Whispered the brown haired boy.

I nodded and picked up the blue headband that he had laid on the ground. It was covered in mud and was drenched. "I know." I shivered slightly. "Let's go Hik…Lan, you'll catch a cold."

Hesitantly, he nodded. Without a word he stood, but he wouldn't accept the headband that I tried to hand to him.

"Come on Lan, I'll take us to get some curry." I told him with a small smile.

Hikari shook his head violently. "I'm not hungry. Let's just go to the apartment, you can get some curry."

My frown was back in a millisecond. "Alright then. We'll go back to the apartment. We need some rest anyway." As we walked through the rain I looked up at the cloudy sky. The moon was almost covered by the dark clouds. _Why did this have to happen now?_

That night Lan sat in bed with a frown that engulfed his old smile. Protoman and Megaman were worried, yet I kept telling myself that he would be all right. To tell the truth I was worried about him too. My eyes closed tightly and I clenched my fists. "You aren't the only one sad." I whispered.

No answer.

"Didn't you hear me?" I yelled my eyes opened and I glared at him. "You aren't the only one sad about her death!"

The brown haired netop flinched.

"You're just making everyone sad around you La…Hikari!" I refrained myself from speaking his first name. "If you are forgetting, I was related to her by blood. She was my sister Hikari. So get over it! I'm tired of seeing you sad. Seeing you look out the window every day with that same face on." Suddenly I turned around away from him. "You may have liked her, but it's enough. In two weeks we are going back to DenTech. So get over it."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is what you've been waiting for!**

**Friends for Life**

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

I shook my head as Hikari sighed once more. "Be quiet Hikari," I whispered as I elbowed him in the ribs. "This is the day that you meet my father's boss."

Slowly he nodded. "But I'm hungry." He whined.

The heavy oak doors opened revealing a blue-eyed girl with her brown hair in a braid. Everyone stood and we followed their act. She nodded. "You may be seated." She walked to my chair and nodded. "Nice to see you again Chaud. How is your father?" She walked over to another chair and sat down. And then the meeting began. Before the meeting barely got to the middle, I was already elbowing Lan to wake him up. A slam on the table scared us both and we almost fell out of our seats. "Mr. Blaze do you and your friend have a problem with this meeting?" The girl yelled. "Please leave. I will talk to you two after the meeting."

We stood and walked out as everyone sitting down shook his or her heads. I can't really blame them, she was my father's boss and we were feeling in for him. "Smart Hikari," I said as I rubbed my temples. "My dad is going to kill me, and it's all your fault. I don't even want to know what my boss is going to do to me because of his boss having to kick us out."

The brown haired boy blinked. "Huh?" He said dumbly. "So your boss is going to get mad at you because his boss kicked us out of the meeting?"

I nodded surprised.

The next thing he said made me hit my head with my hand. "So where does your dad come into this?"

"You idiot," I yelled. "My boss is my father!"

A woman from the meeting opened the door and put her finger to her lips. "Shhh, Boss said be quiet. Or else."

We gulped. "Yes ma'am." I said.

She nodded. "Some more people will probably be sent out here too." She whispered softly.

Lan chuckled. "Is she that…"

"Tammy!" Came the young girl's voice. "Get back in here! We still have thirty minutes left of this meeting. After this meeting then you can talk to the trouble makers, after I do!"

"Better go!" The black haired woman waved and closed the door.

It was what seemed like five hours before everyone filed out of the private meeting room. "Good luck." Said the brown haired woman. "My names Tammy if you need me. I'm always at the service of the Blaze's, especially when one of them is a child prodigy along with his friend." She walked off waving.

I gulped. "Father is going to kill me." I whispered as we walked in.

My eyes widened as the young girl ran to me and hugged me. "Brother!" She said as she looked at me. "It's been so long. How is father? How is the job? How long have you been a net savior? Who's your friend?"

Lan blinked wildly as I pulled her off me. "In order… Going to kill me for getting kicked out of a meeting. Boring. For a while. Lan Hikari."

Next thing I knew Lan was asking questions too. "You have a sister? What's her name? How old is she? She's your boss? Is she a net savior too? Does she have a navi **(1)**? What's her navi's name? Want to netbattle **(2)?"**

The brown haired girl laughed. "I'll answer," she giggled, "in order. Yes he does. I'm Yoko Amaris **(3).** I'm fourteen. Yes I'm his boss because I'm our father's boss. Yes. Yes. Keiko **(4).** And I guess."

The two brown haired children, to me, laughed and shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Lan Hikari."

"Nice to meet you too, Yoko Amaris." Suddenly he pulled out his PET revealing Megaman. A boy that looked the age of Lan with brown hair that stuck out from the bottom of his blue helmet. He had on a blue suit, blue gloves, and blue boots. "Let's netbattle!" He practically yelled.

Yoko shook her head. "Not here," she whispered, "we'll go to the new netbattling complex **(no clue where that came from)**." She pulled out her PET revealing a girl that looked similar to Roll. Except her body suit was black and silver, she had long silver hair, her eyes were green, and she had a silver skirt around her waist. But she didn't have a helmet like most net navi's. "Jack in!" She said as she jacked her net navi into the latest computer controlled window. "Unlock the window, 'Kay?"

The girl navi nodded. Within five seconds later the window was unlocked and Yoko was pulling it open. "Miss Yoko, is this your brother and the child prodigy?" Asked the navi.

"Yes," Yoko replied as she finally managed to open the window. "Jack out." Having her navi jack out, "I'll introduce you in a few. Wait till we get to the netbattling complex, or we'll go to my house." She climbed on to the window seal and jumped.

Hikari and I ran to the window seal and gapped as we watched her stand up and brush her self. "Come on!" She shouted only loud enough for us to hear.

We looked at each other and hesitantly made our way down a ladder that Yoko pointed out for us to climb down. Finally we managed to reach the ground and watched as Yoko looked around the corner. "Why are you looking around the corner?" Lan whispered.

"Because these people don't like me leaving this building. They also don't like it when I go to netbattle." Suddenly she grabbed Lan and my hand and ran with us behind her. "Let's hurry before they know that we're gone."

After at least thirty minutes of running and watching out for people that knew Yoko we managed to get to the netbattling complex. We caught our breath as Yoko walked around and went to talk to a man at the counter. And before we knew it, we were escorted to another room that was deserted. The brown haired boy was the first to speak, "Jack-in Megaman!"

"Jack-in!"

The net navi girl appeared. Slowly she made her way to Megaman and held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Megaman, I'm Keiko." A smirk came to her face, "Are you ready to go against one of the best net navi's in the world?"

"Battle start!" The computer suddenly said.

Yoko pulled out a pair of sunglasses and pulled off her jacket revealing a white spaghetti strapped shirt. It went perfectly with her black baggy pants. "Ready Keiko?"

Jumping back Keiko nodded. "Ready!"

Her brown hair became slightly silver before my eyes, but I ignored it. _My eyes are playing tricks._

"Long sword, battle chip in, download!" Yoko yelled as she slotted in the chip.

My eyes widened as Keiko disappeared and then reappeared behind Megaman. The long sword disappeared showing that its use was not needed any longer. Then the computer spoke, "Megaman logging out."

Lan's eyes widened and he looked at his navi, "Megaman? Are you alright?" He pleaded.

"Great battle Keiko," he replied as he nodded to Lan. "You weren't kidding when you said you were one of the best. I can't believe that one strike made me log out."

Yoko smirked. "It's a surprise that we were good enough to beat the prodigy." She pulled on her jacket and took of the sunglasses. "But it was a tie."

The silver haired navi nodded from her PET. "I wish I was as good as you Megaman, but it's only from your netop that you are good. He puts his heart into it and has all the time in the world," slowly her eyes looked at her netop. "But we don't have all the time in the world…"

A laugh came from Yoko. "Why don't we go and get something to eat. You two can stay at my house, it would be rude to allow you two to stay at a hotel when I have extra rooms." She coughed for a second and took a drink of water. "Let's go you two." Her eyes diverted to her navi as if telling her about something she did wrong. "Can you get the driver here, Keiko?"

"Yes ma'am."

**Yoko's house**

A maid poured tea for us as Yoko told us about what had happened in the meeting. While we did that, Keiko, Megaman, and my net navi, Protoman talked. The maid looked at us and shook her head as she looked at her watch. "Miss Amaris, it's twelve in the mornin' miss, I think your friends better 'op on to 'ed. He is comin' soon Miss Amaris."

Yoko nodded. "Thank you, Ebony. Will you please escort them to their rooms while I change. I also want my brother to be down here at the time that He comes. Show him his room and then escort him to mine. Thank you Ebony once again." She stood and walked up to the stairs. "Knock before you enter." She said with a wave of her hand.

Silently the maid, Ebony, brought us to our rooms. "I should 'ive 'ou some 'ips about 'bout 'im. Never 'ook in'oo 'is eyes. 'On't talk unless 'okin' 'oo **(5, translation)**."

I nodded. "Who is this person you two are talking about?" I asked slightly confused.

"Her stepfather." Replied another maid. "Do you want me to show them to their rooms Ebony?"

Ebony nodded. "'Ank 'ou." And walked off.

"I'm Kimi **(6)**. Let me show you to your rooms." She showed us two rooms next to each other. Both had big beds, windows, and a place to charge our PET's. "Come with me Mr. Blaze. I'll show you to Miss Amaris' room. Follow me."

**A/N: I know, it's short. The next will be longer, but I won't promise. Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**1 Net Navigator**

**2 When Net Navi's fight against each other**

**3 Yoko means Positive Child, Female; Amaris means Child of the Moon**

**4 Keiko means Adored one**

**5**. **"I should give you some tips about Him. Never look into His eyes. Don't talk unless spoke to." **

**6 She is without equal**


End file.
